A Little View of Heaven
by Playne Jayne Ley
Summary: Bella meets Alice on a plane flight to New York and the two become fast friends. Alice invites Bella back to California with her. But is it just because they're friends, or does Alice have something else in mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, ya'll. _

_This is a Bella/Edward fanfiction. Best couple ever._

_ I'm hoping to make it a pretty decent length, around thirty chapters or more. _

_I have three chapters done right now, but I'm only going to upload them one at a time. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer's genius. **_

_**Summary:** Bella meets Alice on a plane flight to New York. The two become fast friends. Alice invites Bella back to California with her. But did Alice invite her out there just because they are friends, or does the pixie want to hook Bella up with her brother, Edward Cullen, a famous actor with a horrible girlfriend?_

_

* * *

_

The alarm clock screamed "Wake up!" at me in its high-pitched, loud voice. I groaned as I tried to untangle myself from my web of blankets. It was four-thirty in the morning, an ungodly hour to be awake. Why had I set the damn thing so early, I wondered, trying to remember what day it even was. My brain was still asleep, it seemed. I hoped that Angela, my housemate, had remembered to buy coffee yesterday for me. I was nothing without my coffee in the morning.

The floor was cold on my feet. I glanced desperately around my messy room for my slippers. I found them sitting by a pile of half-packed suitcases and a backpack. I remembered suddenly why I had set my alarm clock for so early; I was supposed to be flying to New York this morning. My plane left in five hours. It took me an hour to get to the airport, which left me two hours to get ready and finish packing. I always arrived at airports two hours early, to be on the safe side. It always took me forever to get through security.

I threw on my robe and started down to the kitchen. I had to get coffee in me before I could do anything. The stairs groaned under my weight. I wasn't a heavy person, the house was just old. Angela, Jessica and I had decided mid-way through our sophomore year in college to get a house together. Since we were all college students without much income, we couldn't go for anything grand and perfect. Instead, we settled on an old, slightly rundown house that had enough room to suit us all. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large kitchen. The kitchen was what sold me to the house.

I spent most of my time in the kitchen. I loved to cook; there was nothing more fun and relaxing to me than trying new recipes. I got my love of cooking from my mother, Renee. She owned her own restaurant in Phoenix, simply named after her: _Renee's_. It wasn't anything high-class, but it was successful. I wanted to do that; open a restaurant, feed people my food, cook for a living.

Entering the kitchen, I almost cried with joy when I noticed that there was not only coffee on the counter, but that Angela had set the timer last night, so I had coffee _ready_ for me. That girl was the best. I took out my favorite mug and poured the delicious liquid into it. The mug had a picture of my mom, dad, and I on it, one of our rare pictures together. I grabbed my Dulce de Leche creamer out of the refrigerator, along with some yogurt and raspberries. It wasn't a full breakfast, I'd have that right before I left, but it was a good snack to get me going.

My first sip of the day was heaven. I quickly finished my snack, drank three more cups while sitting at our kitchen table, and brought a fourth cup upstairs with me. It was completely normal for me to drink an entire pot in one morning. I set the cup down on my desk and started to finish my packing. It didn't take me long. I had everything that I wanted to take with me planned out, but I had gotten too tired to finish last night. I looked at the clock again. Five-thirteen in the morning. I downed the rest of my coffee, grabbed a towel and the outfit I would be wearing on the plane, and headed to the bathroom.

My shower was quick, nothing like I normally take. I didn't have time today to take an hour long shower, no matter how much I wished I could. I pulled my towel around my body as I stepped out of the tub. And suddenly, I was falling. There had been a wet spot on the ground, and I'm a hazard to myself with how klutzy I am. I hit my head hard on the floor, and my leg got smashed up against the bathtub.

"Ow, hurts," I moaned, standing wobbly to my feet. I limped over to the mirror to look at the damage done. I could see a beginning of a large bruise forming on my forehead. I hated when I got bruises. They always looked worse on me because of my white skin. I sighed and took out my hair dryer. Maybe I could cover it up good enough so no one would notice.

A half hour later I was almost ready to go. I was unable to hide the bruise that looked terrible now, so I pulled my long brown hair back into a loose ponytail. I had light makeup on, just enough to make me look okay, but nothing glamorous. I was wearing my favorite pair of blue jeans that were loose-fitting enough on me to be insanely comfortable but still made my ass look fantastic, a black tee-shirt with the Beatles on it, and a cozy grey zip-up hoodie. I pulled on my bright yellow Converse shoes, which matched my jacket perfectly. This outfit really was perfect for a long flight.

I went back downstairs to make my breakfast before I packed my luggage into my truck. I opened the fridge, trying to decide what I wanted to eat. I decided on one of my favorite breakfast meals. I took out the eggs, bacon, mayonnaise, cheese, and bread. I then proceeded to make the best sandwich ever. I poured myself another cup of coffee, finishing off the pot, and sat down to eat.

I ate two sandwiches before I stood up to pack my truck. I knew it was fattening, but luckily, I had this amazing metabolism. Jessica always commented on how jealous she was that I could eat anything I wanted and never gain a pound.

Packing the truck took me about twenty minutes. My truck was an old, red Chevy. The thing was a monster, but I loved it. My dad had bought it for me when I went to live with him in my junior year of high school. He thought it was perfect for me, and it was. I hoped it lived forever. I grabbed my carry-on bag, my laptop case, and my plane tickets; I was off to New York for three weeks.

My mom was sending me there for a birthday present, all expenses paid. She would be meeting me there with her new husband, Phil. He was the reason she could afford to do this for me. Phil was a famous baseball player who made a fortune.

It took me exactly as long as I planned to get through the airport. Security was a nightmare. My plane was surprisingly right on time. Phil had bought me a first class ticket, which was amazing. I had never flown first class before. I was excited to see how different it was.

The seats were incredible! I'd never felt more comfortable. I sighed happily as I thought about how great this flight was going to be. My eyes closed and I laid my head back on the headrest. I felt the seat next to me move slightly, indicating that someone had sat down next to me. I was just hoping that it wasn't some five-hundred pound old lady who would sweat on me the whole trip.

My neighbor cleared her throat. The sound was soft, very feminine. I opened my eyes to find a beautiful, pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair sitting next to me, staring at me with large blue eyes. She was very petite, wearing a plain long-sleeved black shirt, a striking blue miniskirt, and black peep toe boot pumps. A billion-watt smile appeared on her small face. She was dazzling. The girl held her hand out to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she said, her voice full of energy and fun. I was suddenly more awake and hyper than I had ever been. Her energy was overpowering, but in a good way.

"Bella," I said, taking her hand and throwing her a large smile.

Alice giggled, "You know, I think we're going to be great friends."

I believed her.

* * *

_Okay, so that was the first chapter. Not too long, but hopefully you won't hold it against me. I promise that they're all not this short. _

_Review, tell me what you think._

_I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or the next day._

_Until then, my darlings!_

_Ta-ta!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so it took me a little longer to update than I thought it would. My computer went hay-wire on me, the stupid thing. _

_But, here's the second chapter. I tweaked the summary a little bit. I'm excited about this story, I really am. _

_Well, enjoy! And tell me what you think after you're done, please. _

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters are not mine. Stephanie Meyer did it._

_Summary: Bella meets Alice on a plane flight to New York. The two become fast friends. Alice invites Bella back to California with her. But did Alice invite her out there just because they are friends, or does the pixie want to hook Bella up with her brother, Edward Cullen, a famous actor with a horrible girlfriend?_

* * *

Alice was right when she said we'd be great friends. Within an hour of our plane taking off I felt like I had known her forever. She was charming and full of life. We talked almost nonstop until the plane hit the ground, only pausing when the stewardess interrupted us or to take drinks from our waters.

I was shocked when the captain announced over the loudspeaker that we would be landing soon. I spun around quickly to look out the window. It was dark out, the city below us illuminated by the bright lights. It was a breathtaking sight.

Alice and I both laughed. "I can't believe we've been talking this whole time! It's been the funniest trip ever for me," I exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. What hotel are you staying at, Bella?" Alice asked, looking hopeful. I doubted that we would be staying close to each other. Alice's family was very high-class and treated her like royalty. She told me that she was going to New York just for a shopping trip, nothing special. She acted like it happened every other week or something. My family on the other hand, though Phil had a lot of money, tended to be a bit stingy. This trip was a very rare surprise, and I wasn't likely to be getting another present for the next two years from him.

"On The Ave," I told her. She looked disappointed.

"Oh. Well, give me your number, Bella. I'd hate to loose you forever!" She was digging around in her large purse for something as she said this. I smiled. Alice was one of a kind. I told her my number when she pulled out her Blackberry, which she quickly stored. Since my phone was in my bag overhead, Alice just wrote hers on my hand.

We continued to talk until the plane landed. As we pulled our carry-on bags down, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I hoped that Alice and I would stay in touch. Even though we had known each other for only one flight, I thought of her as my best friend.

"Promise you'll answer your phone when I call," she demanded when we were waiting for our luggage. Her hands were on her hips, and she was looking at me with a stern look on her face. I could see the corner of her mouth twitching to turn up into a smile. I nodded my agreement to her, which caused the grin she was trying to hold back come out in full force, as bright as the sun.

I felt incredibly sad when Alice and I had to go our separate ways. She drew me into a big hug, embracing me so tightly I could barley breathe.

"I'm so glad to have met you. I'll call you tomorrow," she said, letting me go.

"You too, Alice. Call me in the morning. We'll have coffee and breakfast or something," I said, thinking about how nice it would be to go out for coffee for once. I hadn't done that since I lived in Arizona with my mom three years ago. Angela and Jessica didn't drink coffee, but I knew Alice did. We had laughed over our similar addictions to the dark liquid.

"That sounds wonderful! I know the most perfect place. You'll love it, I swear," she gushed out.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see my mom waving wildly at me. Phil was standing next to her, holding her hand. I was pretty sure that was the only reason she wasn't bouncing around like a cartoon character. I waved back, beaming at her. It was good to see her face again. She looked like an older version of me, but much prettier in my opinion. There was always a smile on her face, and her wide eyes had this excited, childlike innocence about her that just drew you in.

"I'll see you later, Alice," I said, giving her another hug, which she returned enthusiastically.

I rushed over to my mom and Phil. I was so happy to see them both. Phil had never been big on the whole touchy-feely thing (something I had always found strange, seeing as he married my mom, who was queen of touchy-feely), so he simply shook my hand. My mom, on the other hand, threw herself at me. She held me so tightly that I couldn't even move to return the embrace. She was rocking us back and forth.

"Mom, I need air," I gasped out after three long minutes of barely being able to breathe. She let go of me with an "Oh!" of shock.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bell-Bell. I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Phil was loading my luggage into his car, as Renee pushed me towards the backseat. I expected her to get in the front seat next to Phil but she surprised me by sliding in next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. My mother was always surprising me. We weren't really the mother-daughter type people; we were friends who just happened to be mother and daughter. My mom was hare-brained and erratic, loving and friendly, caring and nurturing, but never quite adult-like. I had always felt that I raised her, instead of her raising me. Phil was a godsend to me. He had a great amount of patience and love for her, It was because of him that I was able to go live with my dad, Charlie in Washington, and get to know him more.

The ride to the hotel was a short distance, but it took us forever to get through traffic. My mom talked to me almost non-stop, throwing questions at me and barely giving me time to answer them before launching into a more. That was okay, though; I was just happy to have Renee sitting next to me again. After getting me settled into my _huge_ hotel room, Phil and Renee took me out to dinner. I was starving. We ate at McDonald's. I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, nor was a dressed for it. I ordered a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, fries, and a shake. I loved the fact that I was able to eat something so fattening without worrying. I didn't care if it wasn't 'attractive' for me to eat so much. I loved to eat real meals, not that tiny salad junk that females do just to impress guys.

I ended up falling asleep very late, around three in the morning, so when my phone rang at nine, I almost didn't wake up to it. The only reason I actually heard it was because I slept with my phone under my pillow. It was a bad habit, but useful in times like these. I flipped it open without opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, my voice barely above a horse whisper.

"Bella? Oh, no, I didn't wake you up, did I?" I heard Alice's voice ask, going from excited to worried. She had to shout about the noise in the background. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Alice, hi. Uhm, no, it's cool," I reassured her quickly as I climbed out of the bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really. I'm walking around looking at all these marvelous stores. How long do you need to get ready before I come by?" she asked. I didn't understand the question at first, but then I remembered. We planned for coffee and breakfast this morning.

"About a half hour," I said, taking clothes and my makeup bag out of my suitcase and rushing into the bathroom. I started the shower while I waited for Alice to reply. At the moment, I could hear her fawning over something she had seen in a store window. "Just meet me downstairs," I continued when she didn't answer.

"Perfect! I'll be there soon, Bella. Toddles!" She hung up the phone after I said my good-bye to her.

I took an even quicker shower than I had yesterday morning. As I was washing the conditioner out of my hair, I made a promise to myself that I was going to take a very long, hot shower tomorrow morning. I hated short showers. I liked to relax under the warm flow of the water hitting my body softly.

It took me exactly a half hour to get ready. When I went down to the lobby, Alice was already waiting for me. She was decked out in a burgundy one-shouldered top, dark blue skinny jeans, brown wedge platform shoes, and a large, floppy white hat. She looked very classy and attractive. I wanted to rush back up to my room and change out of my old blue jeans and plain green T-shirt into something more attractive. Alice literally skipped over to me when she saw me. She grabbed my hand as she gushed out her hello, and pulled me outside.

"Let's go! I haven't had my coffee yet, and I desperately need some. I didn't want to have some without you," she told me as she tried to get a cab's attention. A taxi stopped recklessly in front of us, causing me to jump back. Alice let out a giggle as we climbed into the back seat. She informed the driver of our destination, who only grunted in response. It didn't take us long to get there. Alice paid the driver, not listening to me as I protested that I should pay half of it.

"Nonsense, we're friends. You save your money for our shopping spree!" I looked worried. I wasn't much a fan of shopping, and I knew Alice was. "It'll be fun, don't worry," she tried reassuring me, patting my hand gently. I laughed as we walked into the small café. We ordered our coffee and each got muffins to eat. As we sat down at the table, Alice looked me over with a serious look on her face.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me, her hands folded over her cup. I had just taken a bite of my muffin, so I simply shook my head. "Hm. Any siblings?" I wondered where she was going with this, but shook my head again. She nodded and looked thoughtful as she took a bite of her own muffin and then a sip of her coffee.

"Why?" I asked her, curious. She held up a finger to ask me to give her a minute. I did.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered. "Okay, I'm going to ask you something, and it's going to sound weird, especially since we just met each other yesterday, but I feel like I've known you forever. I know you're the right person for this. He won't stand a chance against you. You're just so perfect," She babbled on. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me at all.

"What?"

"Oh! Sorry, lost in my own world. How would you like to come to my home in California in three weeks?" she asked, looking at me with a hopeful glint in her wide eyes. I stared at her, speechless. "Well, you don't have to decide now, if you don't want to," she rushed on when I didn't answer, "You can wait and see how well we get along, though I'm positive that we're going to be the best of friends ever, and decide before we leave."

I nodded. "I'll think about it, okay? We did just meet, after all."

"Of course! That's all I can ask of you right now." She was nodding enthusiastically, though, looking very happy indeed. "Now, let's finish these muffins and go shopping!"

* * *

_There you go, people. _

_The second chapter._

_ I'll hopefull have another one up in the next few days, but I'm not going to promise anything. Just in case something happens._

_Review, please! _

_I like to know how I'm doing, and if you want me to continue or not._

_Later, alligators. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I__t took longer to update than I meant it to. _

_Spent a lot of time with my family this weekend, since it was Easter weekend and all. Barely had my computer turned on at all._

_ But, here it is. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters._**

**_Summary: __Bella meets Alice on a plane flight to New York. The two become fast friends. Alice invites Bella back to California with her. But did Alice invite her out there just because they are friends, or does the pixie want to hook Bella up with her brother, Edward Cullen, a famous actor with a horrible girlfriend?_**

* * *

Two and a half weeks flew by fast. My mom and Phil had to leave early, within the first week of our vacation. Phil's coach had demanded that the team get more practice. Renee, uncomfortable with flying alone, bid me a tearful goodbye and left with her husband. She promised to come and see me in Washington as soon as she could. I was going to miss her terribly, but Alice helped keep me company. We were rarely out of each other's company. We had breakfast every morning in the same coffee shop that she took me to the first day. After breakfast, she filled my days with shopping or sight seeing. I'd never had so much fun in my life.

Alice knew her way around the city quite well, so she gave me her own personalized tour. We went to the Empire State Building. We walked around Chinatown and took a stroll through City Park. She even took me to go see Wicked on Broadway. A couple nights we went to clubs and partied ourselves silly. She took me to so many stores that I lost track of where we actually went. In every store, she made me try on at least ten outfits, and buy at least two. I was going to need to buy more suitcases just to get everything back home with me.

The subject of going to California wasn't brought up again, though I could tell Alice was impatient to hear my answer. I thought about the offer a lot. Three days before we had to leave Alice and I were eating dinner at a lovely Chinese restaurant, when she brought up the topic again.

"Bella?" she whispered my name, seeming hesitant.

"Hm?" I knew what she was going to ask, but I wanted a few more moments to think about my final answer.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer to go to California with me?" She stared at me with those wide eyes of hers, looking hopeful, begging me for a positive answer. I nodded. I had thought about it more. I had weighed the pros and cons of such a trip over and over again. I wanted to go, I really did. But I didn't know if I _should_. I could tell Alice was hiding something from me. It made me a bit uneasy to think about what she could possibly be planning. I doubted it was anything that would cause me harm; I knew Alice would never intentionally hurt me, but it was a bit unnerving.

"Please, Bella? It would mean absolutely _everything_ to me," she pleaded, continuing after my long pause. Her small hands with her perfectly manicured nails with blue nail polish on them were folded together, begging. Her bottom lip was jutting out slightly, quivering a little. She looked like she would burst into tears if I told her no.

I sighed. "I want to Alice," I said. I was going to continue on to say that I wouldn't stand for whatever she was scheming, but was unable due to her loud, high-pitch squeal of pleasure and her arms wrapped around my neck so tightly I was worried about her breaking me. She may have been small, but she was damn strong.

"Bella, I'm so happy! You're the greatest friend ever!" she gushed when I had finally managed to pry her away from me after ten minutes. I rubbed my now sore neck. Damn, that girl had a grip on her. "We're going to have so much fun. I can't wait until you meet my family."

She hadn't really talked much about her family other than on the flight here. I knew she had two older brothers, her mother was an interior designer, and her father was a doctor. I had also gathered that they were immensely wealthy. "You haven't told me much about them. What are they like?"

"Oh, you'll love them! Carlisle, my dad, is great. He's the smartest person I know. Esme, my mom, is so sweet and caring. She loves everybody. Emmett's a goofball. He's a giant teddy bear, really. And Edward…" she paused. She seemed to be considering her next words. "Edward will love you. I'm sure of it." She didn't sound so sure about that last part. She nodded, as if trying to convince herself. I felt a stab of panic. I didn't want to go stay with someone who was going to hate me.

"Are you sure about that, Alice?"

"Of course. He might not even be there anyway. He travels an awful lot." She waved her hand in the air.

I nodded again. "If you're sure…" I said, because I sure wasn't anymore.

"I am." She was shoveling food into her mouth again. I sighed. I guess the conversation was over.

It was amazing how fast Alice could get things done. She had booked me on the flight for California the very next morning, before nine. When she handed me the ticket, I stared at her in astonishment. Then I noticed the dates. This plane took off the next day.

"Alice… This ticket is for tomorrow's flight," I stated.

"Oh, yeah. They didn't have any openings on my flight. It was either tomorrow or we would have to wait another four days," she explained. "And don't worry, Bella, I changed my ticket too. We're on the same flight. I wouldn't send you out there all by yourself, silly!" I couldn't contain my shock.

"We have to get up really early tomorrow, though, so we'll have to have a short day. Nothing too taxing. Hm. What could we do?" She brought her hand up to her face, her index finger tapping her lip. I noticed that her fingernails were painted an acid green today. She did like her bold nail polish. A look of pure excitement crossed her face and her lips formed an "Oh!" When she clapped her hands together and jumped up into the air, I grew worried.

Her great plan was a few museums and a movie. I think it was the best idea ever. It was relaxing and educational. I had always liked going to museums. I was truly a geek, but I didn't care. We went to the American Museum of Natural History. Alice wasn't as interested in it as I was, but she wanted to do something for me. I was in heaven. I could have stayed there all day, looking at all the interesting exhibits. It took her awhile to drag me out the door; I just didn't want to leave. We went to the Botanical garden after that. It was beautiful there. We saw tons of daffodils, my favorite flower. The lilies were Alice's favorite. When we left there, Alice took me to Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was gigantic. I lingered in the Egyptian galleries, while Alice had trouble leaving the Roman and Greek exhibits.

It was starting to get dark by the time we finished with our museum trips. We debated on whether we should still go see a movie or just go back to the hotels and hit the sack.

"Alice, I don't know… I'm really tired," I told her. Right on cue, I yawned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired too. I'm just so excited for tomorrow!"

"Me too, it'll be great."

Alice didn't answer. She leaned against me, putting her head against my shoulder. Alice made the cab driver take me to my hotel first. We quickly packed the rest of my things and Alice made me take a shower, so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning. While I was cleaning myself, Alice picked out an outfit for me to wear tomorrow and set my alarm clock. She had me completely covered. She yelled that she'd be back at six the next morning, and slammed the door shut behind her while I was still cleaning my hair. When I finally emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel with my hair dripping down my back, I was surprised to see all that Alice had done. She had completely cleaned my room, put all my bags by the dresser near the door, and left tomorrow's outfit hanging in the small closet. There was a note sitting underneath the alarm clock. Her hand writing was neat and easy to read.

_Bella, I know how hard of a time you have getting up in the morning, so I set your alarm clock, and I put two frappaccinos in your little refrigerator. I'll be by at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning, so you better be ready! I really just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you coming to my home with me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I know that we're always going to be great friends. You're the sweetest person I've ever met. I've only known you for three weeks, but I feel as if we've been together since birth. Is it crazy to say that you're the best friend I've ever had? Well, it's true. I've never met anyone else who I clicked with so easily. Try and get some sleep, Bella. We have a long flight, and I want you well rested when you meet my family. Love you lots, Alice._

I smiled as I folded the note up. It was great to have such a wonderful friend. Alice was thoughtful and caring. I had so much fun with her, even when we were doing something that most people would find boring, like what we did today. It wasn't crazy of her to think of me as her best friend, because that's exactly how I thought of her. I put the folded note into my carry-on bag, making sure it was securely inside so I wouldn't loose it. I wanted to keep it forever, just so I knew I wasn't dreaming. Alice seemed too good to be real. How had I ever managed to find such a perfect friend for me?

As I laid down in bed, I realized I was no longer nervous about going to her home with her. I couldn't worry about whether her family would like me or not, or whether they'd be upset that I was going to be staying in their home. With Alice there, I knew she'd make sure I was approved of.

Thanks to Alice's smart planning, I was up and ready to go when she arrived there the next morning. I had slept like a baby, and with the two frappaccinos she left for me, I almost had no need for the large coffee she had brought for me. Almost. I still downed the hot beverage as fast as I could. It didn't take us long to get all of my luggage downstairs and into the cab Alice hailed for us. She had left her bags at her hotel room, not trusting a cabbie enough to stay while she came in and got me. She had managed to dazzle a worker at the hotel to help her get all her things into the cab so I would be able to stay in there, making sure the cabbie didn't drive off. After much struggle, many curses, and a lot of rearranging, she managed to get all of our suitcases to fit into the trunk of the cab. I was amazed it all fit in there. She had four suitcases with her. I wondered what her closet at home was like if that was what she packed to travel.

It took longer than expected to get through security at the airport, and we just barely made out flight. Both Alice and I were winded by the time we got to sit down in our seats. By the time the plane took off, Alice was bouncing in her seat, a huge smile brightening her face. She was so excited. I felt my bravado failing me as we got closer to California. By the time we were about to land, I was a wreck. I was so nervous I was shaking. Alice took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I calmed down a little.

"You'll be fine, Bella. They don't bite, you know," she joked, smiling at me, still holding my hand.

They were waiting for us in a large group. There were more people there than Alice had mentioned. There were five of them and they were all as beautiful as Alice was. I felt my self-esteem take a blow. No way could I hang around all these gorgeous people and be comfortable. I'd constantly be thinking about how utterly average I was. I could tell which ones were Alice's parents. They were older than the other three, but still as attractive. Carlisle was wearing his hospital scrubs still, his blonde hair slicked back. He was holding onto Esme, a slightly rounded, but still small, woman who had a very motherly smile on her face. I knew right away which one was Emmett. A big teddy bear, Alice had said. She wasn't exaggerating. He was huge! But he had a playful smile on his face, very warm and inviting. His arm was slung around a gorgeous blond woman's shoulders. I had never seen a lovelier person in my life. Then there was a lone man standing apart from the rest, blonde wavy hair, staring at Alice heatedly. I knew this couldn't be her brother Edward, so I wondered where he was.

"Edward tried not to come into public places too often, so he'll at home. You'll meet him once we get there," Alice whispered to me as we approached the group. She then proceeded to fling herself into the blond man's arms, giving him a big kiss. I felt awkward as Alice snuggled him, just standing there with her family, which I hadn't met yet, right in front of me. I shifted from one foot to another until Alice came back to me and tugged on my hand.

"Bella, this is my family. That's my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle," she said, waving to her parents. Esme came up right away and gave me a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," she greeted me, stepping back and giving my upper arms an extra squeeze.

"And this here is my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie," Alice continued after Carlisle had given my hand a friendly shake.

Emmett smiled and scooped me up into his arms. I couldn't help but hug him back. He was definitely a big teddy bear. When he set me down, Rosalie said a nippy "Hello" and started tapping her foot on the ground.

"And, finally, this is my boyfriend, Jasper," she finished off with. Jasper tipped his head to me, giving me a wink.

Esme threaded her arm through mine as we walked. "I'm so sorry you couldn't meet my Edward here. He just hates to go out in public. All those silly girls trying to stampede him all the time and what not. You'll just meet him at home. I'm sure he'll just adore you." I hoped she was right.

Their house was a palace! It was gigantic. I stared at it as we drove up. The group was too large to fit into one car, so we had to take two. I rode with Alice and Jasper.

"Wow, Alice. You actually live here?"

She giggled. "Yup. It's pretty, isn't it?" I could only nod. She was bouncing around all over the car, holding Jasper's hand while he drove. I could see the smile that played on Jasper's face, and noticed that his eyes constantly flickered over to look at Alice adoringly. It was really sweet how in love he was with her. When he parked the car, Alice jumped out and dragged me out from the car, pulling me toward the house so quickly that I was tripping all over myself. I fell at the bottom of the stone stairs leading up to the door. I managed to catch myself with my hands to save my face, but it still hurt like hell.

"Oh god! Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Alice cried out.

I heard a deep laugh, coming from up by the door. I looked up and gasped very loudly. Standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest, was one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen. His bronze colored hair was a sexy mess, his bright green eyes stared down at me. His face had turned from being amused to annoyed at my gasp. It was a face I had seen almost every day for the past two years, because Angela had his picture all over her walls in her bedroom. Jessica even had a couple posters of him.

I couldn't believe it. One of the most famous actors in the world, Edward Cullen, was Alice's brother. And I was going to be staying with him for the next two weeks. Wait until I told Angela this one.

* * *

_Third chapter done! _

_Hurrah! _

_Okay, so you already know what I'm going to tell you, but that won't stop me. _

_Review, please! _

_I like to know how I'm doing. If I don't get enough, I might not continue. D:_

_I'll update as soon as I can. _

_Byebye3 _


End file.
